Got to Get You into My Life
Got to Get You into My Life by The Beatles is featured in Love, Love, Love, the first episode of Season Five. It is sung by Blaine and Kurt. Blaine questions Kurt about Adam, while the two of them are having a farewell picnic together in the courtyard. Kurt explains that they were never serious and aren't dating anymore. They discuss the break-up that occurred between them in a relatively lighthearted manner and Blaine promises to always remain faithful to Kurt if he gave him another chance. Kurt teases him a little before telling him he wants them to get back together. Blaine had prepared to sing to Kurt, but Kurt stops him, saying that he doesn't want Blaine to always serenade him. Kurt reveals he prepared something himself and as he blows a whistle, a marching band enters the courtyard. As the song begins, everyone, including Blaine, is initially confused. The two sings the song as a duet, dancing and performing for everyone to see. As the song finishes, they take off their sunglasses and share a kiss. The students applaud the two for the performance. Lyrics Kurt: I was alone, I took a ride I didn't know what I would find there Another road where maybe I Could see another kind of mind there Blaine: Ooo, then I suddenly see you Ooo, did I tell you I need you? Every single day of my life Kurt: You didn't run, you didn't lie You knew I wanted just to hold you And had you gone, you knew in time We'd meet again for I had told you Blaine (and Kurt): (Uh!) You were meant to be near me (Uh!) And I want you to hear me Blaine and Kurt: Say we'll be together every day Got to get you into my life Blaine: What can I do, what can I be? When I'm with you I want to stay there If I'm true I'll never leave And if I do I know the way there Kurt with Blaine: Uh! Then I suddenly see you Uh! Did I tell you I need you? Blaine and Kurt: Every single day of my life Got to get you into my life Blaine: Got to get you into my life Kurt: I was alone, I took a ride I didn't know what I would find there Blaine: Another road where maybe I Could see another kind of mind there Kurt: And suddenly I see you Blaine: Did I tell you I need you? Oh! Blaine and Kurt: I got to get you into my life Trivia *''Got to Get You into My Life'' is overall the fourth song Blaine sings in the courtyard, after Somewhere Only We Know in Born This Way, It's Not Unusual in The Purple Piano Project, and It's Time in The New Rachel. **For the first time this song is not a solo. **This is also the third season premiere in which Blaine sings in the courtyard. *This is the fourth time there has been a performance in the courtyard in the first episode of a season; Empire State of Mind ''in Season Two, ''It's Not Unusual in Season Three, It's Time in Season Four, and now Got to Get You into My Life in Season Five. *This is the third Beatles song Kurt has sung in the series, after I Want to Hold Your Hand, and Blackbird. *This is the second song in which Blaine has his yellow sunglasses, the first song being It's Not Unusual in The Purple Piano Project. Errors *During the song, there is a part where Kurt runs up the stairs but then quickly runs back down because the band is right behind him. However, during the next shot, the band is nowhere to be seen. In the shot after that, the band is on the stairs again. Gallery Gtgyiml1.jpg Courtyard picnic.jpg First look.jpg Tumblr mrsnmt08YM1qcant6o1 500.jpg Filming 8-19.jpg NYC Bus.png Red band 2.jpg Kdffgklfgfkgflfgfjl.png Tumblr mrsgvkyRdE1r34efro1 500.jpg Brotherhood of the Traveling Mustard Pants.jpg Tumblr mrsqwaOc0K1r9jzq9o2 500.jpg Tumblr mrsozbgUbo1r34efro1 r1 500.png Tumblr mrsovowlYw1qbqtkso1 500.png 34x.jpg 35f.jpg Hott 1.gif Hott 2.gif BlaineLoveLoveLove.jpg Klaine Gottogetyouintomylife stillLoveLoveLove.jpg amarrillo.jpg amarri.jpg BUtnhSMCMAEVR3q.jpg Tumblr mtraf0gowP1qfgg1ao4 r1 250.gif Tumblr mtraf0gowP1qfgg1ao2 r1 250.gif Gtgyiml9.png Gtgyiml8.png Gtgyiml6.png Gtgyiml5.png Gtgyiml4.png Gtgyiml3.png Gtgyiml2.png Gtgyiml1.png Gtgyimlkliss.png Kurtcourtyard1.png Kurtcourtyard2.png Klaine GTGYIML.png GotToGetYouIntoMyLife Klaine.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-28-15h49m25s161.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-28-15h49m29s182.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-28-15h49m33s236.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-28-15h49m35s5.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-28-15h49m38s30.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-28-15h49m41s57.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-28-15h49m45s107.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-28-15h49m48s129.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-28-15h49m51s166.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-28-15h49m55s199.jpg Tumblr mudjmi8ZH71qcy3j9o5 r1 250.gif Tumblr mudjmi8ZH71qcy3j9o1 r1 250.gif Tumblr mudjmi8ZH71qcy3j9o3 250.gif Tumblr mudjmi8ZH71qcy3j9o4 250.gif Tumblr mudjmi8ZH71qcy3j9o8 250.gif Tumblr mudjmi8ZH71qcy3j9o2 250.gif Tumblr mudjmi8ZH71qcy3j9o7 r2 250.gif Tumblr mudjmi8ZH71qcy3j9o6 r1 250.gif klaine kiss 4.jpg Tumblr n1ltxiJRob1szmgpbo8 250.gif Tumblr n1ltxiJRob1szmgpbo7 250.gif Tumblr n1ltxiJRob1szmgpbo4 250.gif Tumblr n1ltxiJRob1szmgpbo6 250.gif Tumblr n1ltxiJRob1szmgpbo5 250.gif Tumblr n1ltxiJRob1szmgpbo3 250.gif Tumblr n1ltxiJRob1szmgpbo2 250.gif Tumblr n1ltxiJRob1szmgpbo1 250.gif Klaine into my life.jpg Tumblr n7asoo7QYn1ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr n7asoo7QYn1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr n7asoo7QYn1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr n7asoo7QYn1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr n7asoo7QYn1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr n7asoo7QYn1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr n7asoo7QYn1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr n7asoo7QYn1ra5gbxo8 250.gif got to get you into my life.png Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Five Songs Category:Songs sung by Blaine Anderson Category:Songs sung by Kurt Hummel Category:Glee Sings the Beatles